Lily Love
by LittleRedOne
Summary: “Don’t be like that Lily Love. I thought we were getting along now.” “We were.” “And now we aren’t?” he asks confused. “Not if you continue calling me Lily Love.” James/Lily; mostly dialogue


**A/N:**The Sirius part you'll read is purely for humor. I know it's odd, but its just there to make you laugh a bit. So please don't tell me how unfitting to his character it is as I'm already aware of this. He was just the first other character from that era that popped into my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing or any one familiar from the Harry Potter world.

* * *

"Lily Love," James says looking up from his textbook just to see her shut hers and begin to stand, "hey where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Don't be like that Lily Love. I thought we were getting along now."

"We were."

"And now we aren't?" he asks confused.

"Not if you continue calling me Lily Love."

"Lily Love is a great name."

"Lily is a great name, I'd even take Evans again. And maybe Lil, but I won't take Lily Love."

"Okay then Lils. Grab a seat again and let's get back to studying."

They sat in silence for about five minutes before Lily turned angrily to James.

"James!"

"What'd I do this time?" he asks with wide eyes, he'd just been studying. Okay he was thinking about Lily, but it looked like he was studying! She couldn't have known what he was thinking.

"Oh I don't know, it couldn't possibly be the hand that just made it's way to my thigh."

"My hand's not on your thigh," he says confused.

"Oh really? Are you saying I'm imagining things now?"

"Maybe. Because my hands are right here," he says, holding both up.

"Then…whose hand is this?" she reaches down and grabs hold of it. Whoever it was tried to tug it away, but she just reinforced her grip with her other hand. James quickly ducked under the table to see who had been touching _his _Lily Love.

"Sirius!" he exclaims earning a gasp from Lily.

"What?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" James asked a bit harsher then he meant to.

"I dropped my quill?" he asks.

"Oh really and where'd it land? On Lily's lap?" James asks angrily.

"Of course not. It landed on the floor," Sirius scoffs.

"Than why was your hand on my thigh?" Lily demands.

"Oh that was your thigh, I thought it was James'," he says innocently.

"You were trying to feel up my thigh!" James hollers back.

"Of course not…" he trails off.

"Sirius."

"James."

"Get out of here please."

"But Prongs," he pouts.

"Sirius, you either just felt up Lily, or tried to feel up me. I'd go for the first one because it's just, not as weird. Either way, I'd suggest you leave the library right now."

"Well, that was weird," Lily says after a few moments of digesting the scene that just took place.

"Weird would be an understatement. I'm sorry about him though."

"You're sorry?" she says shocked.

"I do know how to apologize you know."

"No, I didn't know."

"Oh come on Lily Love, I'm not that bad!"

"James!"

"What?"

"Stop calling me Lily Love!"

"Oh, sorry, but really Lils, I'm not that bad."

"You seem to prove that sometimes yes."

"You want to go back to the common room now? I can't concentrate anymore."

"I need to get this essay done."

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Sure James, later."

"Oh hey, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends."

"Stay beautiful until the next time I see you."

"James! How many time do I have to tell you not to talk like that to me?"

"I was just giving you a compliment."

"I don't want your compliments. If you want to stay my friend, you'd knock it off."

"I don't want to stay your friend though Lils. I've never wanted to be your friend."

"Well that was rather rude."

"You know what I meant Lily. I want to be more than just your friend; I want to be your boyfriend."

"Good luck with that," she mutters.

"You'll come around one day Lily Love. You've already become my friend. You'll love me one day," James says confidently.

"If that's what you think James."

"It's what I know Lily Love," he responds, pleased that she's not berating him for calling her Lily Love again. "I'm brilliant you know. I know you will one day."

With that he turned and left the library, missing the loving gaze and the "One day soon" murmured to his retreating back.

* * *

**A/N:** My first James/Lily. I kind of like it though.


End file.
